Fate
by Mana-sensei
Summary: Yuko has been an orphan and was called a monster when she was born.she comes home one day to find stangers in her home!she wakes up and finds herslef in Orochimaru's lair!AND she is forced to do be Sasuke's servant!full summmery inside ItachixOCxSasuke
1. Captured

A Gaara x OC x Sasuke love story

Summary: Mogami Yūko (最上侑子) lived in Konoha and was orphaned since the day she was born. Living alone and being called a monster during her childhood isn't the best way to grow up. And since then, Yūko has been anti-social. One day, mysterious figures show up in her house and leave her unconscious. When she wakes up, Yūko finds herself in none other than Orochimaru's lair! And now she is being forced to become Sasuke's personal servant! Well, now is a good time to plot her escape. If Sasuke let's her that is... but he's really content of having her by his side and not letting go! Now what's a girl to do?

-Start 여우비 (Fox Rain) by 이선희 (Lee SunHee)—

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Captured<p>

Yūko woke up from her deep slumber in her maroon-colored bed sheets. She yawns and stretches her muscles out before getting ready for another gruesome day in Konoha. This place is her so called "home". Never, not once did she ever feel comfortable in Konohagakure. She balled her fists as she thought about the cold stares the adults gave her, but it was mostly the adult shinobi that scorned her.

They say that she resembled her father appearance wise. Yūko went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She stared at her facial features intently. Her skin was very pale form the lack of sunlight (she didn't go out much). In fact it was almost white. Her hair was ink black and cascaded down her back in three layers. It reached all the way down to her butt. Next were her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of violet. Not too dark not too light. _'Am I really that terrifying?'_ She thought. Yūko shook her head and shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

There was a knock at the door. After a few seconds the knock was louder and more demanding. _'Geez this person is really impatient'_

She rushed to answer the door. Yūko swung open the door. Standing on Yuko's doorstep was none other than Umino Iruka. He looked like he was about to knock again but retreated his hand. She stared at him intensely with a seemingly angry aura surrounding her. He sheepishly grinned hoping to make the situation better.

"Uh Mogami-san, Hokage-sama requests you-"

"Hn"

She slammed the door in his face and went back to the bathroom to shower. She went to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. A standard shinobi collared long-sleeved shirt and pants. Then she pulled over her white robe that went down to her ankle and buttoned the side button on her far left. She took out her dark purple obi and messily tied it to her waist. Before heading out the door, Yūko looked at her reflection once more. Sighing she put her hair in a low pony tail let the first two layers of her hair go freely. She put her black ninja shoes on and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking along the dirt road she heard the same voices whispering about her. <em>'Idiots, I can hear you!'<em> she shouts in her mind. Now walking a bit faster, Yūko ignored the comments some of the jounins muttered as they walked past her. She tightened her jaw and looked down. She brushed past some screaming girls. They turned to and glared at her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you freak!" Ino shouts. Yūko merely stared at her sudden outburst in disbelief. She barely touched her and now the girl was practically screaming at her. But Yūko was already used to situations like these. Hoping to get out of the situation, Yūko said nothing and continued to walk but was blocked off by Sakura. She looked uneasily at Yūko.

"Please pardon that _**pig**_ over there" she fake smiled.

"…"

Sakura knitted her brows together when she didn't get an answer.

"Hey! _She _bumped into me! So stay out of this Forehead!"

Sakura twitched in anger at Ino's sudden outburst but decided to back out. "PMS much?" she muttered under her breath. Ino turned to Yūko with fury in her eyes.

"You know you should say sorry if you bump into someone" she started.

"…" Yūko felt like she didn't have to apologize. But right now she didn't know how to answer to Ino. Ino balled her fist and tried to punch Yūko. The keyword is _tried_. Yūko easily dodged it. Ino threw another punch that Yūko caught this time. Ino's eyes went wide as Yūko swiftly kicked down one her legs, causing her to lose balance. Ino extended her other arm and pushed off the ground while sending a kick toward Yuko's face. She dodged and grabbed her foot. Yūko took her other arm and pinned her to the floor. The other girls looked at her in shock.

She let go of Ino but stumbled backward landing on her butt. Yūko felt a shadow loom over her. She heard a few gasps and squeals from the girls behind her. She looked up and saw Uchiha Sasuke towering over her. He extended his hand as if to help Yūko up. Many of the girls looked as if they were to cry at the scene they were witnessing. Without any emotion appearing on her face, she gently pushed his hand away. He winced at the cold touch of her hand. Yūko got up and brushed the dirt off of her robe.

"I need to talk to you in private" he said in a monotone voice.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered looking at him with fear and disappointment in her eyes.

He sent a glare toward the group of girls causing them to scurry away. Amongst themselves they whispered to Sakura, "Sakura is it true about what happened at the hospital?"

Looking away from the group of girls, Sasuke turned back to Yūko and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was waiting for an answer.

"I have an appointment to attend to"

She left the conversation at that and rushed to the Hokage's office. Sasuke kicked the dirt and muttered, "Who even talks like that anymore?"

* * *

><p>Yūko walked through the hallway leading to the Hokage's office. She passed some jounin who gave her death glares. She knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in!"

Yūko quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. When she turned around her face slammed into giant boobs as a pair of arms surrounded her. she struggled for air but the arms held her tighter together.

"T-Tsunade-sama! Please let her go! She can't breathe!" Shizune shouted.

Tsunade let go of Yūko and sheepishly grinned.

"Ah sorry Yūko-chan!" she exclaimed reaching to ruffle Yūko's hair. Yūko stopped her hand before she could even reach.

"Tsk you're really something Yūko-chan" Tsunade said as she retreated back to her desk.

"What did you need?" Yūko said bluntly.

Tsunade pouted and rested her hands on her chin. "I was getting worried about you. My resources tell me that you've been inside for a couple of weeks now"

Yūko sent a glare at Shizune who looked away.

"No need to worry. I have to go" she said without a hint of emotion in her voice. She exited the office and headed back home. Tsunade leaned back on her chair and sighed.

"She looks a lot like her father Tsunade-sama" Shizune said in a worried tone.

"I know but she has her mother's eyes"

"Tsunade-sama what if she turns out like him?"

The godaime closed her eyes, "Let's just hope she won't become like that power hungry bastard."

Yūko ran home hoping to feel the softness of her bed again. She entered her house and kicked off her black sandals. Heading toward the living room she heard noises. She cracked open the shoji door with a kunai in hand.

"See I told you she isn't here!" one voice said

"Keep looking! We can't go back without her, she's as important as the other guy!" the other whispers loudly.

Yūko hears someone come up from behind her. She quickly turned around ready to attack. The shoji door opened behind her and then her whole world goes black. The sound four looked at each other and smirked.

"Alright now we can go!" they dashed off to the edge of Konoha to wait for the boy.

* * *

><p>-End! Fate by 이선희 (Lee SunHee)—<p>

So how was it? I had trouble describing Yūko's appearance especially her hair! So I'll just say it's a shorter version of Ichihara Yūko's hair from xxxHolic. Yes… both have the same name and hair Ehehe (^.^); but ignore that! This was kind of inspired by the ending song by the way. Yep it's Korean notJapanese! So feedback anybody? It would help a lot!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	2. Servitude

A/N: I changed the plot a bit which caused me to replace Gaara with Itachi.

-Start! 여우비 (Fox Rain) by 이선희 (Lee SunHee)—

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Servitude<p>

Yūko's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly only to wince at the sudden pain on her neck. She reached the back of her neck and tensed a bit from the pressure she applied. Ignoring the pain, she looked around the room she was in. The room was dimly lit by candlelight and there were no windows to be found in any part of the room. There was a desk in corner of the room and a nightstand by her bed. In another part of the room there was a dresser with a mirror over it. She heard the door open.

"Oh so you're awake now?"

Yūko turned her attention toward the door. Her eyes widened with pure shock. Standing at the door with his arms crossed was Yakushi Kabuto.

"You" Yūko sneered. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Now's not the time for any of that Yūko-san" he pushed up his glasses "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you"

"Hmph! Why the hell should I go to that snake freak? You can't make me!" she shouted and threw a pillow at him. He dodged and muttered 'spoiled brat'.

"Either you go on your on will or I use force. It's your choice" Kabuto smirked. She balled her fists until they were white but reluctantly got of bed. She stepped onto the cold tiled floor and walked out the door. Yūko re-adjusted her dark purple kimono and yellow obi before walking out the door. He smirked and closed the door behind them. _'Kami-sama! I seriously want to beat the shit out of that guy! Hn stupid smirk, just like that other guy'_

"Hey Kabuto-san"

"Hai?" _'Man she's really bipolar'_

"Who brought me here?"

"The Sound four brought you half way before they ran into some trouble"

"Then who brought me the other half?"

His smirked turned into a grin. "Sasuke-kun did. It was a cute scene if I might add"

She frowned at the thought of Sasuke holding her. Yūko really likes her space, let's leave it at that.

After a turning a few corning and walking some long ass hallways, Kabuto stopped at another wooden door. He knocked on it and said, "Orochimaru-sama _she's_ here"

Yūko looked at him as beckoned her to go inside. She almost puked when she went inside! There was a thick smell of rotting flesh in the air. Walking further she spotted someone on the bed. Then she realized where the smell was coming from.

"Come inside Yūko, I won't bite you" Orochimaru chuckled. But she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the man before her. "Now now, don't be shy" he coaxed. She trudged over to him making sure she was out of arms reach.

"Kukuku my Yūko, how you've grown!" he said giving a creepy smile. She glared at him with distaste.

"Yūko-san! I advise you to stop making such a face in front of Orochimaru-sama!"

"It's perfectly fine Kabuto. She gets special treatment"

"Ah of course forgive me"

"My… I do see some of me in you…" he looked at her up and down "… but you have your mother's eyes"

"I've been told so why did you bring me here?" Yūko said bluntly. He chuckled again.

"I have a special task for you _my child_"

The way he stressed the last part sent chills up Yūko's spine. Her purple eyes bore into his amber ones. The door swung open with Sasuke standing there with an annoyed expression.

"Sasuke-kun it's rude not to knock before entering!" Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Hn when are you going to train me?"

"Calm down Sasuke-kun. We will have time for that in the future."

Yūko averted her attention back to her father.

"I'll get straight to the point. Yūko, you will be in charge of Sasuke-kun"

"I can take care of myself" Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. Orochimaru snickered.

"Sasuke-kun as long as you're here, she will be so I advise you to get used to her. Kabuto"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto ushered the two teenagers out of his master's room. He shut the wooden door and turned to the two, pushing up his glasses. He reached into his pocket and handed Yūko a piece of paper.

"That has all you need to know about the hideout Yūko-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to"

* * *

><p>-In Sasuke's room—<p>

Sasuke sat on his bed staring at Yūko who was analyzing and memorizing everything on the paper. It basically had the whole hideout mapped out for her. From the restricted sections to underground training grounds. It was obvious that the experiments were in the restricted sections of the hideout. _'It looks like I'm going to be here for a while_' she thought. Yūko looked up from the paper to Sasuke. His elbows rested on his knees with his fingers intertwined.

'_He must be thinking about his brother' _she crumbled the paper and tossed it in the nearby trash can. Yūko was basically his personal servant. Any girl would do anything for the young Uchiha but Yūko could care less about him. She already has someone else on her mind. And she'll never forget him. Ever.

"Oi"

Yūko came out from her thoughts when she realized that she was staring at Sasuke for quite a while now.

"Hai Uchiha-sama?"

He tensed a bit. "help me with my bandages"

"Hai Uchiha-sama. Please excuse me" she got up from the edge of the bed when her hand was caught. She looked down to the hand that was connected to Sasuke's arm.

"Just call me Sasuke" he said without looking at her.

"Hai"

He let go of her hand and began to stare it as soon as Yūko left the room. Yūko's hand was abnormally cold. _'It's like she never changed_' he thought. Sasuke lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He started to think about the first time he met Yūko.

* * *

><p>-flashback!—<p>

_6 year old Sasuke sat on in the living room resting his head on the table. His parents were out and Itachi was supposed to watch him when he came home. Sasuke blew some of his bangs out of his eyes. He heard the front door open and shut._

"_Sasuke? I'm home!"_

_Sasuke ran to the door to hug his older brother. He looked up at him with hopeful eyes._

"_Welcome back Nii-san!" he smiled at him. Sasuke noticed someone clutching to Itachi. He saw a pair of light purple eyes but immediately hid behind Itachi again._

"_Ah don't be shy. He's my little brother, Sasuke. Why don't you say hi?"_

_A young Yūko came out from behind Itachi, still holding onto his shirt. She waved and muttered a hello._

"_H-hello" he looked back at his brother, "Nii-san who is she?"_

_He smiled, "This is Mogami Yūko. I met her a while ago and since you two are the same age, I thought that you two should have a play date."_

"_But I want you to train me Nii-san!" Sasuke complained. He pouted and crossed his arms. Itachi sighed and took Sasuke into the living room._

"_Stay here Yūko-chan, I'll be right back"_

_She nodded and clutched to the sleeve of her purple kimono._

_Itachi nudged Sasuke into the living room and bent down to his eyelevel._

"_Sasuke please play with her for today"_

"_But why?"_

_He looked back at Yūko who was still fiddling with her sleeve._

"_Because I know she's lonely. Yūko just needs someone other than me to be around"_

"_Hmph! Girls are always weird around me"_

"_Come on Sasuke! Just this once and besides… I know that you thought she was cute" he smirked at his little brother's blushing face. He huffed at his brother (true) comment._

"_I do not!"_

"_Then why don't you play with her?"_

"_Fine I will!"_

_He ran back to the front door and grabbed Yūko's hand._

"_Come on Yūko-chan let's play!" Sasuke said while blushing _

_Yūko giggled as she followed Sasuke to his room. 'Is this what it means to have a friend?' Yūko thought._

_-end flashback—_

"-suke"

He twitched. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"I brought the some medical supplies now please give me your arm"

"Hn"

Yūko crawled onto his bed and gently took his arm. He winced from the pain and coldness from her hands. _'Yup still cold like always'_

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"W-why do you want to know?"

"Because you were blushing and uh smiling a bit"

"Ah j-just help me with my bandages!" he looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hai"

* * *

><p>-End! Fate by 이선희 (Lee SunHee)—<p>

Hey so yeah I replaced Gaara with Itachi! I just thought he would fit better in this fanfic. So review please :) they make me happy. And I hope I made it like super obvious that Yūko was Orochimaru's daughter, so if you didn't know then woooow.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	3. Sleep With Me

-Start! Just Like This by SPYAIR—

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sleep With Me<p>

Yūko finished caring to Sasuke's injuries and put the rest of the medical supplies in a drawer by the bed. He lay back down on the rusty bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you need anything else Uchiha-sama?"

Yūko still did not feel comfortable calling Sasuke by his first name. Let alone without honorifics. And to add onto that, she was now his subordinate so adding "sama" was completely necessary. Well, not to Sasuke.

He glanced at Yūko and back to the ceiling. He started to drift off again. What he started to think about, Yūko hadn't had the clue.

* * *

><p>-flashback—<p>

Itachi was training Sasuke outside while Yūko observed from her spot on the grass. She smiled at the flower wreathes she had made for the three of them. Yūko looked back at Sasuke who was training so hard. He glanced at her a couple of times to see if she was looking. Itachi mentally sighed but couldn't help smirking at his brother.

"Let's stop for now Sasuke"

"Eh? Why?" Sasuke looked at his brother questionably. Itachi smiled and poked his forehead. The little Uchiha frown and rubbed the sore spot.

"We can train later" he leaned closer to whisper into Sasuke's ear, "Yūko looks a little lonely right now so let's go cheer her up ok?"

Sasuke's face lit up at his older brother's request. He ran over to Yūko's side and sat down beside her. She twitched at his sudden arrival. Yūko looked up from her flower wreath to the younger Uchiha sitting beside her.

"Are you done training already Sasuke-san?"

"Yeah" he knitted his brows together, "you can just call me Sasuke you know?"

"Oh ok… ano Sasuke" she smiled.

Itachi then walked over to the two and sat down with them. Yūko fiddled with her kimono sleeve and looked at both of them. She picked up the flower wreathe she was making and glanced at Itachi.

"Itachi"

"Hm?"

Yūko stood up and placed the wreathe on his head. She smiled at him and touched his cheek with her cold hand. He shivered from her touch but smiled up at her.

"I made this for you. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful thank you."

Sasuke watched from the background. Recently there was a certain kind of pain coming from his chest every time Yūko looked at his brother in a certain way. He asked Itachi about the feeling and he said it was jealousy. But Sasuke refused to think that he was jealous of the closeness Itachi and Yūko shared. Itachi was his brother and Yūko was his best friend. He thought it was wrong to have that kind of feeling. Sasuke touched the place over his heart and looked back at the two. No matter what, Sasuke wanted to prevent this feeling. He snatched her hand that was touching Itachi and held a firm grip.

"Nani?" she looked at Sasuke's hand and back at him.

Realizing what he just did, Sasuke quickly thought of something.

"U-uh… Yūko-chan do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Eh? I'd love to but…"

"It's ok Yūko"

"Hm?"

Itachi looked up at Yūko. "You may sleep at our house. It'll be fine and I'm sure Okaa-san won't mind."

"So will you stay Yūko-chan?"

"Sure!"

For the rest of the day Sasuke, Itachi and Yūko played in Sasuke's room. And several times, Sasuke dragged Yūko away from Itachi. Itachi on the other hand found it amusing that Sasuke would go that far so he wouldn't feel the pain of jealousy. They were only seven years old and Sasuke was already possessive of the girl. But of course, Yūko was too oblivious to notice.

The night sky covered the city of Konohagakure and that meant it was bedtime in the Uchiha household. Yūko borrowed Sasuke's PJ's, although they were a little big on her. Sasuke stopped mid-step and stared at the bagginess of the pajamas he lent her. Itachi came by and ruffled her hair.

"Cute"

Yūko blushed a light pink and fiddled with the sleeves.

"Ano where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room Yūko-chan!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and marched into his room. There was only one bed so that meant that they had to share. Sasuke crawled into bed and patted the space next to him.

"Come on Yūko-chan!" he exclaimed.

"Ah Hai" Yūko crawled into bed and next to Sasuke.

"Oyasuminasai"

"Oyasuminasai Sasuke"

Sasuke pecked Yūko on her forehead and quickly turned around to hide his blush. Yūko touched the spot he kissed and leaned on his back. After a few minutes she drifted off to sleep. Sasuke finally turned around and gazed at Yūko's face. He felt his heartbeat rise and a small blush on his cheeks. He snuggled close to her and fell asleep himself not knowing somebody was watching the two.

Mikoto watched the whole bedtime scene and giggled. Itachi walked behind her.

"Okaa-san it's not good to spy on them"

"Oh shush Itachi, I'm seeing how much progress Sasuke is making with his first crush."

Itachi sighed at his spying mother and went back to his room for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>-end flashback—<p>

"Uchiha-sama?

Sasuke jolted up at the sound of her voice.

"If you are not feeling well please tell me. I will go tell Kabuto right away."

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok then. Do need anything else Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke looked at Yūko once more for a moment there was a hint of emotion a on her face but quickly went back to being stoic.

"Sleep with me"

"Nani?"

He sighed and grabbed her cold hand.

"Sleep"

"Hai"

Yūko crawled onto the old bed with Sasuke joining her. Her amethyst eyes met his obsidian ones. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep while Sasuke laid wide awake. When he was sure that she was asleep, he brushed some of her ink-colored hair out of her face. Sasuke scooted closer to her and snaked his arm around her waist. His brows furrowed as his heart rate went up. Sasuke knew what kind of feeling it was but he was too stubborn to admit it. He shouldn't be focusing on those emotions right now. Now was the time to think about killing his brother. He sighed and rested his chin on her head before going to sleep himself. sasuke thought that maybe with her around it wouldn't be so bad to train under the snake sanin. _'Yeah, as long as she's by my side...'_

* * *

><p>-End! Haruiro by Universe-<p>

*Yawn* I'm sleeeepy! This chapter would have been better and longer had I not gone to the pool today :/ but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter anyways. This story will have a lot of flashbacks by the way. So uh review please. Yeah they kind of make me want to write more because I'm happy that someone reviewed and gave me feedback. Otherwise I'm just sitting in front of the computer screen not knowing what to write next. If you noticed, I have changed the opening and ending songs. I just feel that those would best fit in later chapters than the beginning because I have something planned for this story later. I also started drawing a manga to go with this too but I'm a real lazy ass person which means I'm not even done the first chapter. But as soon as it's done I'll put it up on my deviant art gallery. It will only be a rough draft of it by the way so don't expect too much. Thanks for reading!

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	4. Take Care of Me

-Start! Just Like This by SPYAIR—

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Take Care of Me<p>

Yūko quietly sat on Sasuke's bed, not moving from her spot since he left for training.

One minute

Ten minutes

One hour

Yuko sighed as fell back on the old mattress. She stretched her muscles and looked up at the cracked ceiling. It had been a few weeks since Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru. But for Yūko, it felt longer than that. That was probably because the same thing happened every day.

She would wake up early and go through the trouble of making Sasuke's breakfast, greeting Kabuto as he also was up early. Then she would go to his room and wake him up. He would mumble a 'thank you' and she would nod in response. After he ate, she would hand him his clothes for the day and after that he would tell her to stay in his room and to not come out until he got back. Yūko would sit on his bed and not do anything until after what seemed like hours until the Uchiha came back. And when he did, she would care to his wounds after the brutal training.

'_Boredom is the absolute __**worst**__ form of torture'_ Yūko mentally stated. She closed her eyes and rolled over to her left side, facing the wall. She thought some things, many things while she lied on the Uchiha's single bed. Like how bad Sasuke would smell after training. Or when he would demand that she would stop calling him 'Uchiha-sama' (she only said that to see his reaction) and even the times when he would sulk when she was too tired to pay any amount of attention to him.

Yūko sat up when she heard a knock on the door. She hesitantly opened it, knowing that Sasuke would be angry when he found out she did. She cracked the door open enough to see the person on the other side. "Kabuto-san?" she questioned eyeing the medic ninja.

"Please hurry up and open the door Yūko-chan" he grunted. Yūko raised a brow and looked to his right. She gasped and immediately opened the door to them in. Kabuto carried Sasuke in and tossed him on the bed. Yūko closed the door and rushed to the boy's side.

"What happened?" she asked Kabuto. She frowned at the bruises and scratches on his body.

"Sasuke-kun over worked his body. It won't be awhile until he can continue his training" Kabuto sighed, "he should be fine soon though"

"When is 'soon' Kabuto-san?" Yūko asked still staring at Sasuke.

"Still impatient like your father" he joked. She turned and glared at him. "A-anyway, he will feel a lot better if you give him some tea grounded by herbs" he laughed nervously, "luckily they can be found not too far from the lair"

Yūko sighed in relief. She thanked Kabuto and ushered him out of the room. "Ah before I forget. Orochimaru-sama and I will be leaving the lair for about a month or so. Take care of things around here until then" he said, more like ordering. She nodded and closed the door. Yūko heard moans of pain coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Sasuke attempting to get up. She rushed to his side helped him sit up.

"Y-Yūko" he managed to say. She knitted her brows and pulled his cheeks. He looked at her, confused.

"Don't push yourself too hard… you'll make me worried" Yūko mumbled.

"Hn" he said looking away from her.

Translation: I'm sorry

Her lips twitched into a smile as she wiped some dirt off his cheeks.

* * *

><p>-End! Haruiro by Universe—<p>

Short but sweet. Sorry for not updating for a while, so thanks for those who have been patient. I don't really know where I'm going with this story anymore but I'll try my best to think. But for now, it's up to you! Any suggestions? Include it in your review.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	5. Outside

**Pinaychik13:** hmm are all my fan fics cute? Lol I'm having mixed emotions on that.

**Wolfsbane-Nin**: thank you so much!

**Kathalla****: ** thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter XD

**animegeek123****:** thanks so much but how Yuko and Itachi met is a secret for now…

Thank you for reviewing :)

A short chapter… how unfortunate… for you, not me ;p

-Start! Just Like This! By SPYAIR—

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Outside<p>

Now it's only been three days since the creepy duo, aka Orochimaru and Kabuto, left the hideout and Orochimaru had apparently left Yūko in charge while they were away. Oh how sweet of the snake bastard to completely trust his daughter to watch his little hideout for him. That's a completely laughable sentence. Go on, laugh.

Of course Yūko wasn't completely trusted. In fact, that man had also assigned one of his little experimented pets to 'assist' her in case she needed help seeing that the Uchiha couldn't be of any help in his current condition. Fortunately the young teen hadn't seen her 'assistant' yet. And the key word here is, yet. Who knows when the maggot decided to show up and actually help her regardless of the main intentions? Yūko hoped it would be soon oddly enough. Being the only person in charge of one giant hideout wasn't easy and on top of that she had to nurse Sasuke until he gets better. Just great. What was she? A freakin' super nanny? No!

Yūko looked back at the single bed behind her as she heard a soft moan from the sleeping figure. She heard the figure switch sides and grumble a little once more. The snake girl sighed softly before continuing her way across the room without notice, hoping not to wake the sleeping Uchiha. And yet she failed that. Oh wait, he's a ninja. Right.

"Y-Yūko" his voiced cracked as he attempted to get up. Yūko sighed again and rolled her eyes. She spun around on her heel to face her battered up patient. _'Where's an assistant when you need one?'_ she groaned in her head. His coal eyes darted to the clothes she was wearing and the basket hanging on her arm. Immediately, he started to panic. "Where are you going?" he questioned.

A single black brow rose behind jet black bangs. "We ran out of herbs so I'm going out to get some more" she explained to the curios boy, "just stay here and rest" Yūko ordered. She turned around but caught a glimpse of a slight frown that adorned the raven's lips. _'Oh great'_ she thought, _'not that again!'_

That small frown was just phase one.

A slight frown meant the start of something that annoyed the crap out of Yūko. Not literally though. First it was a slight frown, and then it turned into a scowl, which was followed by some mumbling and looking Yūko straight in the eyes. If she turned around, however, the stare would only intensify. Finally after that long process, Yūko would cave to whatever the young Uchiha wanted. And if all of that didn't work, Sasuke would just sulk quietly on his bed. Sometimes he would start to mumble something the girl didn't even understand. The snake girl officially called it: that damn annoying sulking process.

Sasuke watched intently as Yūko's pale hands reached for the brass doorknob. Her hand rested on the knob as she turned slightly, not revealing her whole face to Sasuke who intensified his stare. Her head turned back to the door as she sighs heavily.

"Come on. I guess I could use some company…since the damn promised assistant isn't even here" Yūko said, mumbling the last part. Again, it didn't go unheard by Sasuke.

"Fine. I highly doubt you could even protect yourself anyway" he scoffed a little, not so much as to offend her. He's still a bit nice… in his own small way? Question mark intended.

Yūko's head slumped forward as she opened the door and started to mumble incoherent words. It went something like, "Yeah whatever" or it could have been, "nljasdfhjwolcn." Apparently Yūko can speak gibberish too.

Yūko didn't bother looking back at Sasuke as he trotted quietly behind her.

Where is the damn assistant? Yūko sure wished she did right now.

* * *

><p>-End! Haruiro by Universe—<p>

I never noticed how Yūko said the word 'damn' so much… maybe that could be her small catch phrase thing when she's mad or annoyed haha.

Thanks so much everyone! Review please :3

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	6. Finally!

**Ai-chan's note:** It's been too long since I updated and I am so sorry everybody! Thanks to all who reviewed. Made me happy! Looking back at the last chapter it made me realize one thing. I was an awesome writer! Conceited much? Yup! But it's only because my recent work is bad that I thought I should try again. My update statuses of all my stories so far are on my profile as well as future stories. Take a look if you are curious. Happy late birthday Sasuke-kun :) it was unfortunate that I had to work on your birthday so I couldn't celebrate properly. I couldn't even draw anything during my break…

Enjoy!

**Chapter rating:** K+?

**Warning: **Jealous! Possessive! Sasuke; one-sided rivalry; new character…(OC)

-Start! Aoi Bara by RURTIA—

Chapter 6: Finally!

Sasuke watched Yūko as she examined what seemed to be herbs in her hand. She glanced down at a scroll and back at the plants. They were probably for him. He watched with amusement as her nose scrunched as she took a whiff of one of the herbs. Frowning, she put it back down. A small chuckle escaped the raven boy's lips as he continued to watch the girl.

Upon hearing that small chuckle, Yūko turned and glared at the boy with a frown. Sasuke blinked in surprise as she scowled at him, "something funny?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. What's got her panties in a twist? A small blush appeared on the Uchiha's cheeks upon the word 'panties'. Try not to think about it Sasuke. The medicine Yūko had given Sasuke earlier started to kick in and he started to feel a bit drowsy. He spared the snake girl one more glance before folding his arms and nodding off to sleep against the tree behind him.

Seeing the young Uchiha close his eyes, Yūko let out a sigh of relief. Did he really not think that she could feel the hard stare he was giving her? She rolled her tense shoulders as she walked to a different clearing away from Sasuke. And hopefully he wouldn't notice her absence when he woke up from his nap. She'd probably get an earful of his scolding because apparently she can't defend herself. 'I can defend myself! Well enough to give me time to run away from bandits' she thought sheepishly in her mind.

Once in the next clearing she had to squint her eyes a bit. It was a downfall for being inside all day but it is worse when you are underground with zero sunlight. Yūko cursed to herself. She should have brought an umbrella with her. But then again, she could think straight thanks to a certain someone. (Sasuke: You better not be talking about me)

"Stupid assistant! Stupid damn sunlight!" she kept muttering to herself. But lo and behold, it took her one full minute to figure out there was an umbrella over her head giving her the shade she needed. Did Sasuke go back to the hideout to get her umbrella? But there were no snide (_secretly concerned_) comments. Then it wasn't Sasuke! Yūko slowly turned around. 'Please don't let it be a bandit or a pervert' she hoped.

It seemed like Mogami Yūko really did freeze. Or maybe she was going insane? She could've sworn the guy behind her had ears and a tail. Just to be sure, she rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. She let out a small cry of pain from the pinch of course. The raven girl looked up again. Yup the ears and tail were still there. And now a paragraph dedicated to describing the new guy.

Yūko looked him over carefully and noted that he was pretty scrawny and pale (probably from malnutrition). He had pitch-black hair and his side fringe was long enough to cover his right eye up to his chin. Judging by the way he was squatting down to Yūko's level, he was fairly tall (about 160 cm…?). He had pretty eyes too. They were a beautiful shade of gray. But what was the most interesting was… his ears and tail! The guy had a pair of fox ears on the side of his head and a fluffy tail! No doubt this was either Kabuto or Orochimaru's doing.

And now, Yūko knows why her so called father had been snickering and said that she would definitely like her new assistant. She thought only three people besides herself knew she was a sucker for fluffy cute animals. Believe the narrator (that's me) when she says that he was utterly adorable. Even Yūko had to restrain herself from hugging and squealing. So she remained (well tried to) stoic.

"Um thanks for bringing my umbrella" she raised a brow when he simply blinked at her, "do you have a name?"

He shook his head no. the girl groaned in annoyance. So her new assistant was a mute with no name. Just great. But it was better than nothing.

"Alright then I should give you a name" she pursed her lips in thought. The boy however, began to fiddle with the plants near his feet. He tilted his head slightly and plucked the plant with interest. "Maybe Shizuka (静香)? Since you're quiet and you smell kind of nice too" Yūko said but she was still thinking. She looked at the plant he was holding and her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. She snatched his hand and took one hard look at it. Yeah it was the herb she was looking for!

"Where did you find this?" he pointed the area next to his foot. Being extremely happy, she threw her arms around his neck. The boy was puzzled by this. What was she doing? He didn't know what was so special about this plant. And isn't Shizuka a girl's name?

Suddenly, the snake girl was pulled back by a developing strong arm. And so Yūko sighed knowing who it was. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked angrily. He threw a hot glare at the other boy who still had no idea what was going on. But he knew that he didn't like the way the other boy had just man handled Yūko as if she were just an object. He was just instructed to find Yūko, stay by her side and help her when she needed it which also included in protecting her. He remained emotionless though and it bothered Sasuke by much.

"Oh! I'll name you Yoshi!" Yūko exclaimed as if a fight wasn't about to break out. And now his new name was Yoshi (吉) because of the new found luck he had brought with him. It was perfect. Well except for Sasuke.


End file.
